Garmadon
Garmadon - fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Ninjago: Mistrzowie spinjitzu, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Leszka Filipowicza. Starszy syn Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, brat Wu, mąż Misako i ojciec Lloyda oraz drugi nauczyciel ninja. Historia Wczesne życie Dzieciństwo Garmadon urodził się jako starszy syn Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu. W dzieciństwie razem z bratem mieszkał i trenował w Klasztorze Spinjitzu. Wspólnie grali również w drużynie Tygrysy ze Świątyni - Garmadon świetnie rzucał piłką, a Wu był fantastycznie celny. Pewnego dnia podczas pojedynku katana Wu wypadła poza mury klasztoru. Garmadon widząc strach młodszego brata przed pójściem po miecz, sam po niego ruszył. Gdy sięgał po katanę, młody Pożeracz Światów ukąsił go w rękę. Jad węża napełnił go ciemnością i złem. Po ukąszeniu Garmadon rozchorował się i zemdlał. Wkrótce jego ojciec znalazł go i zaniósł z powrotem do klasztoru. Dorastanie Gdy Garmadon wyrósł na wysokiego mężczyznę, poznał Misako i zakochał się w niej. Razem z Wu nauczyli ją Spinjitzu. Jakiś czas później młodzieniec został uczniem Chena i trenował pod jego okiem razem z Clouse'em, który szybko stał się jego wielkim rywalem. Pewnego dnia Chen zaproponował im pojedynek, którego stawką była pozycja jego prawej ręki. Walkę wygrał Garmadon i to on zyskał tytuł lorda. Wkrótce obaj dyskutowali na temat rozejmu z Wężonami, który Chen miał zamiar zakończyć. Wtedy też dał Garmadonowi list miłosny od Wu skierowany do Misako. Starszy syn Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu załamał się i powiedział: "Nie ja pisałem ten list. Nie wolno mi go czytać!". Jednak jego nauczyciel poprosił go, aby podpisał swoim imieniem, by nie stracić ukochanej. Po wybuchu wojny z Wężonami, brunet opuścił Chena i dołączył do armii swojego brata. Podczas jednej z bitw szala zwycięstwa wydawała się przechylać na stronę Mistrzów Żywiołów, jednak w wyniku zdrady Chena na rzecz Anakondowców Mistrzowie przegrali. Gdy nadzieja wydawała się utracona, Garmadon zauważył w jednej z wiosek zaklinacza węży i postanowił wykorzystać flety do walki z najeźdźcami. W ten sposób Mistrzowie wygrali wojnę, a pięć plemion Wężonów zostało uwięzionych w pięciu różnych grobowcach. Chen i Clouse zaś zostali wygnani na wyspę. Garmadon, razem z Mystake i Wu, uczestniczył w sądzie anakondyjskich generałów i wygnał ich do Przeklętej Krainy, dzięki zaklęciu z magicznej księgi, dożywotnio zakazując im wracać do Ninjago. Wkrótce Garmadon poślubił Misako i miał z nią jednego syna - Lloyda. W międzyczasie Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu zmarł zostawiając cztery Złote Bronie Spinjitzu pod opieką swoich dwóch synów. Niedługo później wewnętrzna transformacja Garmadona się dokonała, a zło go pochłonęło. W rezultacie, pewnej nocy próbował ukraść cztery Złote Bronie Spinjitzu, by zmienić Krainę Ninjago na swoje podobieństwo. Wu próbował go powstrzymać i między braćmi wywiązała się walka. Kiedy Garmadon miał zadać bratu ostatni cios, został trafiony przez błyskawicę i strącony do Podziemi. Wygnanie Po trafieniu do Podziemi, Garmadon spotkał grupę Skulkinów z Samukaiem na czele. Krótki pojedynek z Samukaiem zakończył się zwycięstwem Garmadona i objęciem przez niego władzy w Podziemiach. Po latach rozpoczął realizację swojego planu. Wysłał Samukaia z grupą szkieletów do Ignacii, by ci znaleźli mapę przedstawiającą miejsca ukrycia czterech Złotych Broni Spinjitzu i porwali Nyę. Kiedy Ninja zdobyli Kosę Wstrząsów, Samukai wrócił do Lorda Garmadona, który powiedział mu, iż mimo porażki wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Później, gdy Ninja zasnęli w Lesie Spokoju, Garmadon przyjął postać Nyi, obudził Kaia i sprowadził go do Świątyni Ognia. Tam mężczyzna ujawnił się Kaiowi w formie cienia. Kai wyciągnął Miecz Ognia i uratował prawdziwą Nyę. By odebrać Kaiowi miecz, Garmadon stworzył grupę cieni. Zostały one jednak pokonane chwilę później przez Senseia Wu. Garmadon zbudził Smoka Ognia, jednak Wu odciął fragment skały, na którym stał i zabrał Miecz Ognia do Podziemi ze sobą. Wtedy Garmadon przekazał Samukaiowi informację o tym i rozkazał, by ten wrócił do Podziemi. Niedługo później Wu trafił do Mrocznej Fortecy Garmadona. Tam, Garmadon najpierw posłał na niego grupę szkieletów, a później samego Samukaia. Kiedy ten pokonał Wu i zabrał mu miecz, zdradził Garmadona. Nie będąc jednak zdolnym do trzymania wszystkich czterech Złotych Broni Spinjitzu jednocześnie, Samukai został uniesiony w górę przez ich moc i wyparował, a w jego miejscu pojawił się portal, przez który Garmadon wydostał się z Podziemi i trafił do Sekretnego Wymiaru. Wolność W Sekretnym Wymiarze Mroczna Magia uczyniła Garmadona silniejszym oraz zdolnym do dzierżenia wszystkich czterech Złotych Broni Spinjitzu jednocześnie. Miał również dodatkową parę rąk. Pod wpływem zła Rok Węży Pojawił się we śnie Zane'a w odcinku Nie ufaj wężom. Powrócił w odcinku Czas ucieka pod postacią złego Lorda. Ostateczna bitwa W odcinku Atak sobowtórów stworzył złe klony czwórki ninja. Natomiast w odcinku Dziecinada zamienił czwórkę ninja w dzieci. Przeniósł się w czasie, aby przeszkodzić synowi w byciu Zielonym Ninja (odc. W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie). Trafił na tajemniczą wyspę, gdzie poznał Mrocznego Władcę, który okazał się być głównym wrogiem ninja (odc. Armia z kamienia). Ostatecznie został oczyszczony ze zła po pokonaniu przez syna Mrocznego Władcy (odc. Wejście mistrza). Dalsze losy Reaktywacja 150px|thumb|right|Garmadon zasypia w pojeździe. Po oczyszczeniu z resztek zła przysiągł, że nie będzie walczył. W swoim klasztorze nauczył ninja, jak walczyć nie walcząc przy tym zupełnie. Gdy dowiedział się, że Mroczny Władca chce porwać jego syna - Lloyda, pobiegł wraz z nim do Jaskini Samuraja X. Znalazł tam samochód bojowy i pojechał wraz z synem tak daleko jak zdołają. Wieczorem wyczerpany jazdą Garmadon smacznie zasnął, a jego syn napił się wody z jeziora. Niestety Smok Nindroid zaczął atakować jego i Lloyda. Potwór jednak zaprzestał, kiedy zasilanie zostało odłączone. Będąc w górach uczył syna przesuwania jednej z nich energią umysłu. Później podczas wspinaczki prosił Lloyda, aby nie dotykał młodego sępokruka. Niestety, jego prośba się nie spełniła i dorosły osobnik zaczął go atakować. Zielonemu Ninja jednak udało się uratować ojca energią umysłu. Wkrótce gdy Garmadon dowiedział się od reszty, że jego brat pod wpływem Mrocznego Władcy przestał być sobą, postanowił wraz z synem się ukryć w lesie. Garmadon i jego syn wyruszyli do Labiryntu Hiroshiego - tak gęstego lasu, że nikomu żywemu nie udało się wydostać. Wkrótce dotarli do klejnotu labiryntu. Niestety zostali otoczeni przez Ninja Droidy, którym towarzyszy Techno Wu. Garmadon kazał synowi uciekać jak najdalej. Później stanął do walki ze swoim bratem mimo, że postanowił nie używać przemocy. Wkrótce wpadł w pułapkę. Gdy Lloyd chciał pomóc ojcu, Mroczny Władca go złapał. Chłopak został zabrany na pokład Smoka Nindroida, a biedny Garmadon został wrzucony do morza. Gdy Smok Nindroid odlatywał, starszy syn Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu po wynurzeniu się pomyślał: "Na pewno Cię znajdę". Następnego dnia przebrał się za Ninja Droida i dostał się do Borg Industries, aby przeszkodzić swojemu bratu (jako Techno Wu) w próbie zabójstwa ninja poprzez wyłączenie zasilania podczas misji zresetowania systemu. Później doszło do walki pomiędzy braćmi. Niedługo potem został uratowany przez Wu, który po zresetowaniu systemu przez ninja znów stał się sobą. Jednak załamał się nad losem Lloyda. Gdy usłyszał jego głos, ucieszył się, że żyje. Dwa dni później wraz z bratem i resztą próbował się dowiedzieć, czym jest operacja Arkturus, gdy nagle komputer kogoś wykrył. Okazało się, że to Generał Cryptor wykorzystał Borga do tej akcji. Następnie Garmadon wysłał Kai'a, aby zbadał konwój z Ninja Droidami. Gdy wkrótce dowiedział się od Ninja Ognia o kolejnym powrocie Mrocznego Władcy, przeraził się. Niedługo potem stracił z nim kontakt. Kilka minut później przypomniał sobie o swojej przeszłości związanej z użyciem Czterech Złotych Broni. Wkrótce wraz z grupą przybył do Starożytnego Miasta Ouroboros trochę za późno. Garmadon wraz z Wu, Nyą i P.I.X.A.L. nawiązał kontakt z przebywającymi na statku ninja, kiedy nagle w budynku Borg Industries pojawiły się Ninja Droidy wraz z uwięzionym Borgiem i Mrocznym Władcą. Widząc to, uciekł wraz z nimi do klasztoru. Gdy dowiedział się od ninja, że statek został pożarty przez robale, a Ninja Droidy uciekły ze złotem, załamał się. Niedługo potem był zachwycony wieścią o tym, że jego syn i przyjaciele opuścili kometę zbudowaną rakietą. Gdy ninja wylądowali bezpiecznie na Ziemi, Garmadon z grupą ruszył w kierunku Twierdzy Wytrwałości. Wkrótce dowiedział się o tym, że zbliża się Mroczny Władca jako Złoty Władca. Wraz wciągnął ninja do środka i kazał reszcie aktywować tarczę ochronną. Gdy wkrótce święta pieczęć zostaje złamana, wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku Złotego Władcy. Garmadon i Wu bezskutecznie próbowali podać przeciwnikowi nano-pigułkę, którą stworzył Borg, lecz Pythor ją przypadkowo połknął. Niestety został wraz z resztą obezwładniony przez Mrocznego Władcę. Jednak na jego oczach Zane poświęca się, aby raz na zawsze pokonać przeciwnika. Wkrótce Garmadon wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi pogrążył się w żałobie. Turniej Żywiołów Minął miesiąc od ostatniej bitwy z Mrocznym Władcą. Garmadon pomagał bratu i Nyi w planach odbudowy Perły Przeznaczenia. Wkrótce po wyjściu syna na Turniej Żywiołów, zaczął podejrzewać Chena o interes z restauracją. Następnie popłynął wraz z ninja i innymi mistrzami żywiołów na Wyspę Chena, gdzie powitał go Clouse. Podczas pierwszej części turnieju dwukrotnie przeszkodził przeciwnikowi w użyciu czarnej magii przeszkadzającej Lloydowi w grze. Po zakończeniu pierwszej rundy wraz z finałową ósemką świętował awans do drugiej rundy. Gdy dowiedział się od Nyi w przebraniu jednego z ludzi Chena o obecności szpiega, zastanawiał się, kto mógł nim być. Rozpoczęła się druga runda. W sterowcu Chena Garmadon i ośmioro innych zawodników czekali na zadanie. Jakiś czas później dostali zadanie polegające tym razem na złapaniu Nyi, która wykradła Clouse'owi zaklęcie. Był przerażony wiadomością o otwarciu się klapy. Załamał się, gdyż Chen nie dał mu spadochronu. Gdy wszyscy wypadli z pojazdu, zaczęli po kolei używać spadochronów. Niedługo potem Garmadon i jego syn złapali ostatni z nich. Lloyd powiedział mu, że mogą go użyć razem. Jednak przerażony Garmadon powiedział, że ich obu nie utrzyma i że wybór jest prostu, a jego syn się zgodził. Po otwarciu spadochronu przez syna, mężczyzna gwałtownie zareagował słowami: "Nie! Coś ty zrobił?!". Minęło co najmniej kilkanaście sekund, a Garmadon ucieszył się z aktywacji Smoka Energii przez swojego syna. Po wylądowaniu na wyspie ojciec i syn rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Podczas poszukiwań Nyi Garmadon opowiedział synowi o swojej burzliwej przeszłości. Niedługo potem zauważył Nyę, która pokazała mu zaklęcie. Przerażony mężczyzna boi się wybuchu kolejnej wojny. Opętanie Ostrza Czasu Synowie Garmadona Charakterystyka Garmadon jest postacią w serialu. Jest starszym bratem Wu, mężem Misako i ojcem Lloyda oraz drugim nauczycielem ninja. Za młodu został ukąszony przez Pożeracza Światów i stał się Lordem Garmadonem. W tej bezlitosnej i złowrogiej postaci został wrogiem Senseia Wu i wojowników ninja. Dopiero gdy Władca został pokonany, Garmadon uwolnił się spod mrocznego wpływu. Nie wierzy już w żadną przemoc i skupia się na tym, by jak najlepiej wychować swojego syna, Lloyda. Trenuje swoich uczniów jako nauczyciel sztuki walki w stylu Milczącej Pięści. Wygląd Jako młody Garmadon W młodości Garmadon był wysokim brunetem. Swoim wyglądem przypominał swojego syna Lloyda w wieku młodzieńczym. Nosił czarny strój przepasany purpurowym pasem i ozdobiony czerwoną kaligrafią. Jako Lord Garmadon Ciało Garmadona jest czarne. Tułowie ma przepasane fioletowym pasem. Ma dwie pary rąk. Na całym brzuchu są nadrukowane kości. Jego oczy są czerwone. Na jego głowie znajduje się szaro-srebrny hełm z białą kością. Nosi również zbroję. Jako Sensei Garmadon Włosy Garmadona są siwe, fryzura jest taka jaką ma Lloyd. Nie ma już czerwonych oczu, widać brwi. Na twarzy można dostrzec widoczne rysy twarzy. Ma na sobie czarny strój, który okrywa szary materiał. Przepasany jest zielonym pasem, który sięga do kolan. Kolor ten pojawia się również na czarnym stroju. Jak każdy Sensei, ma przy sobie drewnianą laskę. W sezonie czwartym jego strój się nieco zmienia, znika szary materiał okrywający czarny. Jego ubranie ma kilka zielonych i złotych detali. Nogi są całe czarne, jest na nich tylko nadruk w postaci zielonego pasa. Na plecach Garmadon ma również fioletowy tatuaż z Anakondowcem. Cytaty O Garmadonie Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "Armageddon". Wystąpienia Odcinki pilotowe * Tajemnice ninja * Złota broń * Władca cieni * Broń przeznaczenia Sezon pierwszy - Rok węży * Atak węży (tylko wspominany) * Dom (we śnie) * Nie ufaj wężom (we śnie) * Węże na wolności (tylko wspominany) * Czas ucieka * Spotkanie z wężem * Kowale Melodii * Zielony ninja * Wszystko i nic * Dzień Pożeracza Światów Sezon drugi - Ostateczna bitwa * Atak ciemności * Piraci kontra ninja * Atak sobowtórów * Wyścig wojowników * Dziecinada * W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie * Armia z kamienia * Dzień, w którym zatrzymało się Ninjago * Ostatnia podróż * Wyspa Ciemności * Ostatnia nadzieja * Powrót Mrocznego Władcy * Wejście mistrza Sezon trzeci - Reaktywacja * Droga milczącej pięści * Zanik mocy * Klątwa Złotego Władcy * Starcie w cyberświecie * Operacja: Arkturus * W otchłani * Tytanowy ninja Sezon czwarty - Turniej żywiołów * Zaproszenie * Tylko jeden zwycięży * Przeciwnicy * Pojedynek na rolkach * Szpiedzy są wśród nas * Zaklęcie * Ostatni element * Dzień smoka * Najgorszy koszmar * Wąwóz wielkich Sezon piąty - Opętanie * Świat nad przepaścią (część 2) Sezon siódmy - Ostrza czasu Sezon ósmy - Synowie Garmadona Gry * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Tourmanent of Elements Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Osoby starsze